Yellow Moon
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: hola! lean este songfic si? ah! y dejen reviews


月(tsuki-luna)Este es un songfic que hize en mis vacaciones sin querer (mentira xD!),Esta canciòn es uno de los endings de naruto que mas me han conmovido y es el ending 13 que no dejo de escucharlo una y otra vez (inner: tienen que escucharlo xD!) bueno…a las que no lo han oìdo es _Akeboshi- Yellow Moon._

Antes de leer es un songfic normal (es una historia con una cancion y no una anécdota personal de un personaje) al fic:

**Yellow Moon**

En konoha eran las 8:00 de la noche y las calles parecìan solitarias en una casa (o apartamento) habìa un joven rubio en su cama sollozando nadie sabe porque pero pareciera como si hubiese perdido a un ser querido o algo asì, dejò sus làgrimas y mirò a la ventana a contemplar esa...luna amarilla:

"_Kinou wa Call Sign,  
zenbu, keitai de  
nore nai Fuzz Guitar  
henna kouen de..._

_Muchuu de Motor Bike,  
kaze wo oikoshite  
mikaduki wa HISUTERII,  
boku no ue de  
chikyuu wa GOORURAIN,  
inu mo raion mo  
kasei ni Moving On.  
Nanka mendou de"_

Solo la mira Desconsolado, creyendo como si fuese su mejor amiga a quien le dice sus desgracias y no deja de mirarla fijamente -_còmo tu puedes ser tan redonda y traquila como si se tratase de un queso flotante y yo aquì miràdote con mis ojos llenos de làgrimas como si se tratase de un maldito perro abandonado?-_ decìa con cara de tristeza solo pensando en dos cosas: en la persona a que se iba a confesar temiendo de que se aleje o que le ignore y a esa linda luna que brilla cada noche:

"_Yellow Moon. Ima mo, mittsu,  
kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow Moon  
mada yume wo miteru_

me wo mite, me wo mite,  
se wo muke ai nagara  
me wo mite, Tell me yes or no?

_EveryDay EveryNight  
omoi tsuku kotoba de  
EveryDay EveryNight  
kimi he no omoi wo tsutae you  
EveryDay..."_

Llega la mañana a konoha y naruto estaba listo para todo menos en lo que èl esperaba, pero se decìa para sì mismo que valìa la pena intentarlo y que no ganaba ni perdìa nada

Pero antes se fue a desayunar al ramen ichiraku porque tenìa una hambre que no la soportaba ni èl mismo(N/A: y eso que dice que es fuerte eso ni kyuubi se lo cree).

Lo raro fue que en vez de comer ahì pidiò ramen para llevar porque tenìa mucha prisa, Llega a su casa para comerse ese delicioso ramen, se preparò y lo empezò a devorar ràpidamente pero sin darse cuenta otra persona se le acercaba lentamente y con una sonrisita en la boca(N/A: el rubio tenìa tanta prisa que dejò la puerta abierta) a Naruto un fideo de ramen lo tenìa en los labios y esa misteriosa persona(N/A:...me encanta el misterio asì que no pregunten xD) lo besò y se comiò el fideo, Naruto tenìa la cara como un tomate y se preguntaba que si era por lo caliente que estaba el ramen o por la reaccion que tuvo ante esa escena...

-Q...Què estàs haciendo en mi casa dattebayo?!-decìa nevioso-"_maldiciòn dejè la puerta abierta, de seguro el vino asì por asì pero...quiero decìrselo pero...pero..no se que hacer, a este paso voy a tener un estado de shock como lo tuve antes..."_-pensaba aun mas nervioso.

-Que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo- preguntò con mirada burlona

-...etto, claro pero como supiste que estaba aquí?!- dijo en voz alta haciendo que el azabache se excite mas

-Dejaste la puerta abierta dobe, asi que pense que no habia nadie y entre

-"_tenìa razòn , dejè la maldita puerta abiertattebayo...kuso!"_-pensaba de nuevo

-Que haces, dobe?-preguntò acercàndose lentamente al rubio con una sonrisita pervertida en su cara.

-...-tragò saliva, sonrojado y se preparò para la hora cero-S-Sasuke...yo..te..yo..te...

-si?-el ya sabìa lo que iba a decirle pero ustedes saben que le gusta provocar primero

-yo...yo te amo-dijo bajando la cabeza con el flequillo cubriendo su rostro

-por què tardaste tanto en decìrmelo, usuratonkachi?- como les dije el ya lo sabìa

-nani?...tu ya lo sabìas?

-claro-dijo para dar fin al asunto del la conversaciòn y dar paso a lo que es la demostraciòn.

Besò los labios de Naruto de una manera desesperada y este le respondiò de igual manera, esa noche nunca la olvidarìan:

"_Yellow Moon. ima mo, mittsu,  
kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow Moon  
mada yume wo miteru_

me wo mite, me wo mite,  
se wo muke ai nagara  
me wo mite, itsu aeru?"

Llega otro dìa a konoha e ishigo due a visitar a su vecino favorito (total es el ùnico que tieneU) cuando abriò la puerta sin querer viò a la feliz pareja y como buena niña educada que es dejo a los dos tortolitos juntos, desnudos envueltos en una sabana y dormiditos tranquilos y cerrò la puerta.

Al rato despertaron (primero naru y luego sasu)

-buenos dìas mi koi-kun-dijo con su tìpica sonrisa zorruna al decir la ùltima frase el otro se sonrojò

-buenos dias-dijo medio adormilado mientras abrìa sus bellos ojos.

-y dime...te gustò dattebayo?

-digamos que si..cuando es la segunda ronda?

-esta noche si quieres.

y asì termina una formaciòn de esta linda pareja

"_EveryDay EveryNight  
omoi tsuku kotoba de  
kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
EveryDay EveryNight  
arifureta aizu de  
chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu_

mahou no Chord Change,  
nemure nai machi  
higawari na JAZZ Guitar  
sotto MAINAA de."

Konichiwa! Como les va a esas fans del yaoi y lectoras compulsivas? Espero que super bien jejeje !

Por cierto pasen por mi flog para que lo firmen y pongan opiniones de mis pictures que pongo para aquellas que lo tengan las felicito

Es:  reviews en este fanfic plis xD!

BITACORAS DE ALESSIL:

Alessil con nueva otra bitacora aprovechando que Rosetta no esta aquí jijiji:

19/1/08: hora: que se yo...no me fije en el reloj hoy, lugar: cuarto de Alessil

-ZZZ...fics yaoi...narusasu...(hablaba dormida pueden creerlo¬¬)

-despierta alessil onee-chan! Es hora de poner el fic en minutos mas naru-kun plis por cierto que hora es?

-son las 9:30 de la mañana dattebayo

-QUEEEEEEE!!!! Es tarde, en 2 horas me voy a la casa de mi baa-chan!

-pues entonces date rapido dattebayo!!!

-que es todo ese alboroto?

-nada, nada sasu-kun sigue dormiendo jejeje

-oye por que le tratasa asi al teme?

-algun problema con eso (cara de tsunade)

-nada dattebayo U

**Continuara...**

Espero que hayan reviews y tambien amanazas de muerte de parte de fans de sakura jejeje en serio esta vez espero que tengan piedad de mi...

Att:

Alessil


End file.
